My OCs
by MystycDragon
Summary: This is a list of my Dragon OCs in my stories and stories yet to come. It says minecraft just because, there's more than just minecraft
1. Minecarft OCs

**Hey, I'm Mystyc_Dragon, and as the summary says, this is a list of OCs for my stories  
**

Name: Nightstar  
Type: Enderdragon  
Gender: female  
Personality: Incredibly smart, uses tech as a tool,  
Description: obsidian black with small purple stripes  
Likes: technology, being founder of Stary Night Labs, her tech suit, inventing  
Dislikes: Annoying brother trashing the place, when her suit breaks, misuse of technology  
Family/friends: Shard: father, Solarflare: mother, Trailblaze: brother, Coolburn: sister, Shadowscale: mate, Atlas: A.I.  
Abilities: Can cennect with tech to do as she wants with her mind  
Occupation: Founder of Stary Night Labs

Name: Trailblaze  
Type: Ender/fire  
Gender:male  
Personality: tough acting, confident, a bit cocky, but he's nice  
Description: night black with scarlet red stripes  
Likes: Sports, being the center of attention, making a mess of Nightstar's stuff  
Dislikes: being told what to do, Nightstar kicking him out, other people getting the spotlight  
Family/friends: Shard: father, Solarflare: mother, Nightstar and Coolburn: sisters, Nightchiller: Gf, Current: best friend, fangirls  
Abilities: Fire related, good at sports(according to him)  
Occupation: Top sports player

Name: Coolburn  
Type: Ice/Fire  
Gender: female  
Personality: always kind, caring to everyone, can't stay put  
Description: Dark blue with red stripes, always wears an amulet  
Likes: Teaching the kids, saving the city, speeding around the city, being a speedster  
Dislikes: Not running, being left out, waiting for Nightstar to get time to be with her  
Family/friends: Father and mother(in that order):Shard, Solarflare, sister: Nightstar, brother: Tiralblaze, Nightchiller: friend, Jetstream: top student  
Abilities: Fire and Ice related, running like the Flash, anything the amulet has  
Occupation: Teacher at Coolburn's Academy of Powers, Lightstreak (her speedster name)

Name: Shadowscale  
Type:Ender  
Gender:male  
Personality: Diligent, strategic, hard-working, strong, protective  
Description: Obsidian black with small purple stripes, a few scars here and there, strong despite his age  
Likes: Working, protecting others, teasing Nightstar, giving combat lessons at Coolburn's school, weight lifting  
Dislikes: Fridays, not training, boredom, all this technology, seeing Nightstar go out to help Lightstreak  
Family/friends: Darkburst: mother, Nightstar: mate, Trailblaze: that friend that makes thing awkward, Coolburn: friend/work associate,  
Abilities: Super strength  
Occupation: teacher at Coolburn's Academy of Powers, ex-military Sargent

Name: Nightchiller  
Type: Ender/ice  
Gender: female  
Personality: kind, overprotective, outgoing, always talking  
Description: midnight black with ice blue stripes, wears a golden ankle bracelet  
Likes: talking, making bad puns, bothering Trailblaze, taking dares, working at Stary Night Labs  
Dislikes: duck tape, missing her bracelet, being away from Trailblaze  
Family/friends: Cosmic: adoptive father, Trailblaze: Bf, Nightstar: boss/friend,  
Abilities: ice related, talking people to sleep  
Occupation: Trainee at SNL

Name: Shadowstorm  
Type: queen dragon (from crazy craft)  
Gender: female  
Personality: shy, stern, easily interested in things  
Description: mostly black with red  
Likes: alone time, writing, reading  
Dislikes: talkative people, when the power goes out, swarms of fans  
Family/friends: Snowcap: mate, Laserfreeze: son, Ash: cover artist/ Facebook budy/ friend  
Abilities: Powerful fire blast, purple power  
Occupation: Author

Name: Snowcap  
Type: King deagon (also from crazy craft)  
Gender: male  
Personality: calm, witty, supportive, good at cooking  
Description: marble white with gold  
Likes: Reading Shdowstorm's books, showing his son new things, having fun, cooking  
Dislikes: summer, when it rains, seeing his son sad, watching Shadowstorm get overrun with fans  
Family/friends: Shadowstorm: mate, Laserfreeze: son, Little Lachy: friend(I don't own him!)  
Abilities: Fire blast, lightning rain, Ice breath  
Occupation: cook at 4 Rivers BBQ

* * *

Well that was fun to write, and by fun I mean I'm bushed. So there you go, my minecraft dragon OCs, don't forget to check out my other stories.


	2. Wings of Fire OCs

**Hey guys, here's my Wings of Fire OCs for you guys don't forget to comment and check out my stories**

* * *

Name:Copper  
Tribe: Skywing  
Gender:Male  
Personality: Not that social, takes orders well, a soldier basically  
Description: Pale orange with pale bronze under scales, no fire (wonder who that is)  
Likes: killing, taking orders, knives and throwing stars  
dislikes: having nothing to do, silence, taking people prisoner, having no fire  
Family/friends: Parents not known, unknown twin sister, Captain Chill, Preyhunter, Crane, Rattlesnake, Foliage

Name:Foliage  
Tribe: Rainwing  
Gender: female  
Personality: always calm, cares for everyone in his group, doesn't mind being a rainwing  
Description: Longer horns than usual, tries to remain an orange-ish color, sharp claws, has a metal eye patch over right eye  
Likes: blending in to catch targets off guard, the color orange, sharp claws  
dislikes: being underestimated, being the odd one out, lazy rainwings, Rattlesnake  
Family/friends: Copper, Captain Chill, Preyhunter, Crane, no known family

Name:Chill  
tribe: icewings  
gender: male  
personality: stubborn, hot-headed, easily angered, not too kind  
description: all white scales with a hint of silver, black eyes with blue pupils,  
likes: being the boss, yelling, killing, music  
dislikes: unbehaved soldiers, lame puns from Crane, warm whether  
family/friends: Copper, Preyhunter, Foliage, Rattlesnake, Glacier's unknown cousin

Name: Nightwalker  
Tribe: nightwings  
gender: male  
personality: intelligent, strategic, cares for everyone of his fellow nightwings  
description: blue eyes, silver teardrop scale under left eye, very good with a bow, highly skilled fighter  
likes: dragons who stand up, justice  
dislikes: being alone, dragons who get away with crimes, loudmouths  
family/friends: unknown mother and sister, Mate: Quickstrike, unknown son, mentor: Slateback

Name: Sandwraith  
Tribe: Sandwing  
Gender: male  
Personality: strong-hearted, loyal, caring for others  
Description: Sand colored with a golden diamond pattern(like blister but gold), a few scars, golden horns, goes by Dusk  
Likes: fighting, serving Blaze, training others to defend themselves, being a role model  
Dislikes: being bored, icewings for company, students not focusing  
Family/friends: friends:Blaze, (deceased) brother: Dusk

* * *

Well there you go, my Wings of fire OCs. Don't worry, I'll be using these guys and girls in future stories. I'll update for more OCs for other stories, ok.


	3. Other OCs

**Ok, I am a total Derp. I completely forgot to add in my two new tribes that come in a later story for WoF. But don't fret, I have them here, plus all of my other OCs for different stories yet to come.**

* * *

Name: Ash  
Type: Silver Night Fury  
Gender: female  
Personality: playful, loving, tough, outgoing  
Description: Black scales with orange-red eyes, a silver stripe down her back to tail-tip and forlegs  
Likes: hunting, play-fighting, imitating others, flying, being unique  
Dislikes: being trapped inside her cave, her dad bossing her, not hunting  
Family/friends: Adoptive father: Silver  
Abilities: can release a powerful plasma blast  
Occupation: Painter

Name: Silver  
Type: unknown, possibly a swordstealer/snowwraith hybrid  
Gender: male  
Personality: stubborn, bossy, overprotective, no good social skills  
Description: Mostly white and blue with silver wings, tail and front legs, blue eyes, his back spikes look like ice  
Likes: being isolated, peace and quiet, dark caves, sleeping  
Dislikes: exercising(as in anything to do with movement), bright lights, Ash running off  
Family/friends: Adoptive daughter: Ash, friends: Stormblade, Frostbite  
Abilities: uses his metal wings as a shield, shoots ice shards, leaves a trail of ice when angry  
Occupation: Ash's guardian

Name: Thundercloud  
Type: Nightwing/unknown  
Gender: female  
Personality: cheerful, worrisome, caring, clever  
Description: looks like a nightwing, but has gray scales(hence Thundercloud), silver horns and back spikes, yellow eyes  
Likes: adventuring, mysteries, relaxing, the park  
Dislikes: seeing people get hurt, fighting, getting caught in the crossfire, bad timing  
Family/friends: no known family, Friends: Me/Mystyc, anyone she meets  
Abilities: talking people into doing anything (does that count?),  
Occupation: My go-to person, works for the NDCPD (New Dragon City Police Department)

(this is a transformer)  
Name: Cloudcover  
Gender: whatever you call a girl transformer  
Personality: Smart, clever, serious, determined, always focused  
Description: Color scheme: blue and white with some grey  
Likes: flying, sneaking, trashing cons, friendly humans, cloudy days  
Dislikes: cons all together, guard duty, cold whether, water  
Family/friends: Friends: Autobots,  
Abilities: becomes invisible to most things, transforms into Avengers' quinjet, has a machine gun and mini sniper, claws(like wolverine)  
Occupation: Spy for Autobots

 **Here's my two made up tribes and OCs from them, and no using them or claiming them. If you do, and I wish you don't use them, put a disclaimer and say who made them. Got It!  
**

Spearwings:

Size: enormous  
Attributes: metal scales are hard to penetrate, bladed tails, breath long streams of fire up to a minute straight, equal strength to mudwings, bigger wings than skywings  
colors: silver, black, or grey, have small areas that emit light like a seawing but nothing special about them, light colors from most common to rarest: v  
where they live: between the boundary of the Icewings and sandwings  
How they live: they separate into job areas: builder, fighter, or singer (you'd be in tears after you hear a spearwing sing)  
Tribal relationships:  
Icewings: very common to see each other in the same place, get along surprisingly well  
Sandwings: not too common but occasionally,  
mudwings: you'd usually see them mingling and/or sparing(mostly sparing)  
rainwings: not so common, only the most daring or stupid actually talk to them in the least  
nightwings: not to common to see each other  
skywings: always competing, so quite common  
seawings: little to zero contact with each other, exceptions on queen business  
Jewelwings: common to see them trading and such

Jewelwings:

Size: around the same as a seawing  
Attributes: fire hot enough to melt solid rock, have a knack for finding precious items, see well in the dark, most are subterranean,  
Colors: scales very within any precious item like diamonds or gold ect. jem scales more common than metal scales  
where they live: mostly underground under the Claws of the Clouds mountains, some live in Possibility or mobile trade huts  
how they live: they do no fighting(unless need be), mostly live as traders or healers(jewelwings are among the best doctors), really good at science  
Tribal relationships:  
Icewings: good traders, but don't get along much  
sandwings: they say they're their favorite tribe besides themselves  
mudwings: can be seen working together  
rainwings: constant sightings  
nightwings: Do Not get withing five wingspans of them or it'll get ugly, kidding, it's rare and they just always argue on who's smarter(the new Glory and Tsunami tribes:)  
skywings: quite common to be seen together, some even live in Ruby's hospital  
seawings: not too common but possible to be seen  
spearwings: very common

Name: Swelter  
Tribe: Spearwings  
Gender: female  
Personality: merciful but fair, cunning, gets annoyed easily  
Description: silver and black with blue lights, special golden stripe on tail that signifies royalty  
Likes: build things, mess with rule breakers  
Dislikes: rule breakers, queen meetings, unnecessary fighting  
Family/friends: love interest: Heatwave, Sister: Matallia, niece: Smelt, nephew: Razor,  
Abilities: none recorded  
Occupation: Queen of the Spearwings

Name: Matallia  
Tribe: Spearwing  
Gender: female  
Personality: friendly, a little scary, but rather nice  
Description: mostly silver with black patches, orange lights, golden stripe on tail  
Likes: fighting, teaching, scaring others  
Dislikes: no known dislikes  
Family/friends: mate: Darksteel, daughter: Smelt, son: Razor, sister: Swelter, everyone knows her  
Abilities: none  
Occupation: Fighting Instructor

Name: Heatwave  
Tribe: Spearwings  
Gender: male  
Personality: headstrong, intelligent, constantly thinking  
Description: Black with grey stripes, indigo lights  
Likes: aiding his tribe, giving advise, reading  
Dislikes: getting interrupted, being stuck in the palace, long tasks  
Family/friends: Friends: Swelter, Matallia, Shadeblade, Hotshot, Shine  
Abilities: scare people away by staring  
Occupation: Royal advisor

Name: Shadeblade  
Tribe: Spearwing  
Gender: male  
Personality: strong, courageous, disciplinary, forceful, hot tempered  
Description: Mostly black with dark grey tiger stripes  
Likes: bossing, fighting, giving orders, talking loudly, making others exercise  
Dislikes: off days, holidays, no work to do, undisciplined soldiers  
Family/friends: Brother: Windwalker, friends: Swelter, Heatwave, Shine, Razor  
Abilities: none  
Occupation: Military General

Name: Hotshot  
Tribe: Spearwing  
Gender: Male  
Personality: creative, joyful, easy-going  
Description: Mostly grey with silver spots  
Likes: building, designing, standing tall, getting to teach  
Dislikes: rainy days, when his creations get ruined, Shadeblade's constant yelling  
Family/friends: Son: Sparkplug, friends: Swelter, Matallia, Smelt, Razor, Shine  
Abilities: none  
Occupation: Lead Architect

Name: Shine  
Tribe: spearwing  
Gender: female  
Personality: always cheery  
Description: Silver all over  
Likes: Singing, making others happy, startling other dragons, playing with dragonets  
Dislikes: getting sick, not singing, tasks that don't require singing  
Family/friends: Friends: pretty much everyone, but Shadeblade a little less  
Abilities: the best singer  
Occupation: Lead Music Instructor

Name: Luster  
Tribe: Jewelwings  
Gender: female  
Personality: compassionate, enthusiastic, shy  
Description: Emerald scales  
Likes: Helping others, doing what benefits her tribe, learning new things  
Dislikes: boredom, seeing people hurt, when her brother makes a mess of things  
Family/friends: Father: Gemthief, brother: Goldlock, love interest: Sharpeye, Friends: Luminance, Bomber, Diamond, Gleam  
Abilities: none  
Occupation: Queen of the Jewelwings

Name: Sharpeye  
Tribe: jewelwings  
Gender: male  
Personality: content, focused, diligent  
Description: Emerald scales with gold around eyes and on the tip of tail  
Likes: medical work, helping others, saving lives  
Dislikes: dragons that move too much, dragons that talk too much, dragons that show off  
Family/friends: sister: Facet, Friends: Luster, Luminance, Bomber, Diamond, Gleam  
Abilities: best doctor in Pyrrhia  
Occupation: Lead medical instructor

Name: Luminance  
Tribe: jewelwings  
Gender: female  
Personality: smart, proud  
Description: platinum scales  
Likes: science, the surface, stargazing, teaching science  
Dislikes: when someone proves her wrong, when dragonets break her equipment  
Family/friends: friends: Luster, Sharpeye, Luminance, Bomber, Diamond, Gleam  
Abilities: none  
Occupation: lead Science Teacher

Name: Bomber  
Tribe: jewelwings  
Gender: male  
Personality: blast first, ask later, not the brightest  
Description: Ruby scales  
Likes: digging, rockball fights(snowball fights)  
Dislikes: anything not having to do with digging  
Family/friends: Friends: Goldlock, Luster, Luminance, Sharpeye  
Abilities: none  
Occupation: Lead digger

Name: Diamond  
Tribe: jewelwings  
Gender: female  
Personality: sweet, kind towards everyone  
Description: diamond scales  
Likes: other's company, talking  
Dislikes: being alone, nothing to talk about  
Family/friends: Mate: Gleam, Son: Blublast, Daughter: Glisten(they're twins), Friends: anyone  
Abilities: none  
Occupation: Digger

Name: Gleam  
Tribe: jewelwings  
Gender: male  
Personality: calm, always thinking, calculative  
Description: Diamond scales  
Likes: learning, adding, evaluating problems  
Dislikes: seeing Diamond go to her job, not figuring things out  
Family/friends: Mate: Diamond, Son: Blueblast, daughter: Glisten, friends: Luster, Sharpeye, Goldlock  
Abilities: figures out any problem  
Occupation: Luster's personal assistant

* * *

 **Oh my gosh that sucked. Excuse my language, but it's true. If I added up the minutes of working on this chapter, it'd be around 2 hours. Well, I'm done, that's all that matters. You will see everyone in this list and the other two in later stories. Hope you guys are enjoying my stories so far.**


End file.
